Don't leave me
by DerpInc
Summary: He's nothing more than a broken shell of an abused and hurt boy. There's only so much a person can take before they snap. (Yandere!Human!karkat x reader)


Yandere conversation!

A young girl stands in her room. It just so happens that today is this young girl's first day of school. Though it was several years ago, it is only today that she will be given a name. What will be the name of this young girl be?

ENTER NAME.

(Y/N)

Your name is (Y/N). As was previously mentioned today is your first day of school. You have a variety of interests. You adore a web comic called HOUSESTUCK by Anthony Dussie. You have a passion for collecting shovels (mostly because it's a sexual symbol in the comic) and then passing it out like cheap cigars to HOUSESTUCK cosplayers. You like to write fanfiction but you're not very good at it. You have a fondness for knights, and are an aspiring AMATEUR CATOONIST. You also like reading self-insert fanfiction.

What will you do?

Quack like a duck and shit on your desk.

NO! That idea is stupid! You can't believe how retarded you can get sometimes!

But yet...your desk calls to you. How shiny it is...

You decide to draw a comic instead.

When you're done you hold up the once blank piece of paper that you have generously covered in your undeniable awesomeness!

You are now once again bored, and too stupid to think of something to do.

You walk over to your bed and flop onto your beautiful HOUSESTUCK bed sheet.

You quickly make sure your door is closed, and that no one is about to enter.

You are in the clear.

You immediately hug the shit out of your HOUSESTUCK bed sheet, what, it had a shovel on it, and you are a fangirl.

You get off your bed.

You suddenly remember that the reason you are awake is so you can get ready for school.

You dump everything in your closet onto the floor. It will take you forever to find your school uniform, maybe that could be a good enough excuse to get you out of school for the day?

You jump excitedly.

Oh, never mind, there it is.

Dammit! Being a teenager and all you really didn't want to go to school today.

You were going to shout at your uniform, but then you realized how stupid that is.

You are now wearing your uniform.

You proceed to push everything back into your closet. Blocking the entrance with a chair so nothing falls out.

Now that that's done, you should really get to school.

You are now at school.

As you enter the school gates you see many different faces, such as a girl with ruffed up hair and 8 pupils in one eye. The boy she was staring at had cool black hair and a nice smile. You would have thought more about them if you weren't suddenly bumped into.

You kept your balance like a badass. It seems you were bumped by a boy who wore shades and had apple juice dangling from his fingers.

You have a feeling this boy will be more relevant later.

It has occurred to you that you have no idea where the hell you are going. Your parental figure gave you a list of classes as well as several school supplies. But they failed to give you a map! How the hell are you supposed to figure this out!? Is your name Lewis and Clark? Hell fucking no!

You decide to ask the boy with cool black hair where your first class is.

"Excuse me, do you know where room 404 is? I'm super lost here." you asked.

"Oh yeah, I know. It's in the back of the school on the right side. Is today your first day here?" The glasses boy smiles.

"Yeaaaahhh. I got that 'I don't know what the hell I'm doing' look, don't I? Or maybe I just have that new kid smell to me." you said.

"Hehe, now that you mentioned it, you do. But don't worry, the smell will wear off to sweaty gym socks and terrible cafeteria food like the rest of us." he laughs.

"Awesome!...I guess?" you replied.

(Y/N) be the angst teen in the back of school.

You are now the angst teen in the back of the school. You feel like shit. You are alone and that's how you want it. You are pissed at everyone including yourself. No one can understand you. NO ONE!

Your name is Karkat Vantas and as was previously mentioned you are PISSED. You can't handle everyone's bullshit and retarded antics. You wonder what kind of shitty thing you did to deserve such an awful life, or maybe what terrible thing you are going to do and get punished for in advance.

Maybe you're just preemptively the worst fucking piece of trash who had ever lived and don't know it yet.

Nope, you're the worst fucking piece of trash who has ever lived, and definitely know it.

You can't take this never ending jackassery of who can make you feel like a failure as a human the best.

"Fuck it." You stated.

You take out your swift army knife. You just need to release all of this stress and anger. You pull down your selves and see dozens of pink and faded white lines across your arms. You have heard endless bullshit about 'cutting is wrong' and 'you should look for a better outlet'. If you HAD a better outlet you wouldn't have done it in the first place! They don't understand, no one does. Cutting is a way to deal with all of your emotional pain by putting it in physical form. Physical pain is a hell of a lot easier to deal with than emotional. Emotional pain taunts you and never leaves your mind. It rewinds to the daily beatings, the constant names your peers call you, and the moments you are alone when you want to be apart of the group.

You run the blade across your skin and suddenly all of your thoughts of being isolated stop. The physical pain distracts you as well as feels like pure bliss. You begin to think back to your childhood friend (Y/N). You remember all of the things you use to do together. The times you played knights and dragons, Christmas when you slept over at her house and waited for Santa, and riding your bikes to the park together, it all flooded back to you.

Karkat, be past Karkat.

You are now past Karkat. You are currently playing hide and go seek with your best friend, (Y/N), in the park. It's a totally useless game but it's just so much fun! You can't help it.

You know for a fact that (Y/N) will never find you. You are just too good at it but you'll give her some time before she gives up.

"Where are you Karkat! I WILL find you! In fact I know you're right…over…HERE! …DANG IT!" she yelled. You try to hold in your laughter, this is too predictable.

"Alright, I give up karkat. Where are you?" she called walk out from behind a tree and hold up your head with confidence.

"Ha! I told you, you would never find me. When are you ever going to accept that?" you boasted.

"NEVER! One day I will find you!" she proclaimed. You seriously doubt this, but you'll still play it with her. Maybe one day she will find you.

Just as you and her are about play another round a group of kids approached. You looked over and…oh no, god no, not THEM again. You hate these kids and they hate you.

"Hey it's the genetic freak again! Are you playing house with your girlfriend?" a kid with brown hair called out. His name was Jeff.

"Naw, probably asking advise about asking out guys." a kid knowed as 'Bro', relyed.

"Ewwww, even if there's guys who plays for the same team, who would want that?" a kid nicked named Cal joined in.

" …" You stand still and just wish they would go away. You just wanted it to stop.

"FUCK OFF NOOKSUCKERS! Do you want to go for a round two? I'll kick ALL of your asses! ALL OF THEM! " (Y/N) yelled at them, shaking her fists.

The bullies slowly back off, they know full well that (Y/N) has been taking kick boxing lessons and will use them as target practice.

"Calm down, it was just a joke. No need to go all crazy on us." Jeff articulated.

" Calm down, it's just a few broken bones~ " (Y/N) replied with a sarcastic tone.

(Y/N) cracks her knuckles and takes one big step towards them before all three of them dash away. You are glad you are friends with her, it's nice having your own body guard chasing off all the annoying people. But that doesn't change the fact that you feel a little sad.

" YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN! " she yelled.

" …" You stay silent for a moment, thinking over what the bullies said.

" (Y/N), do you think I'm a … freak?" you asked.

" What? No! Of course not! Don't believe what anyone says! You are not a freak! " she stated.

" But…I have red eyes and white hair. No one else does…"

" So? That's what makes you cool! You're one of a kind! You're awesome! "

"… …thank you." You feel better and your heart skipped a beat for a second. You're not sure why but you try not to pay too much attention to it.

Past karkat, be future karkat.

You can not be future karkat, because future karkat is on a bloodthirsty rampage through out the school. Past karkat, be slightly less future karkat.

You are now slightly less future karkat, which is to say you are present karkat. You are about to make a second cut when you hear a sharp gasp. Great, just what you need, a teacher to lecture you on what is 'right' and what is 'wrong'. But when you look up the knife fell from your hands.

"…(Y/N)? …" You meekly spoke out. A flood of emotions rained down on you. Your childhood friend, the one you thought you would never see again, is back.

"KARKAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She yells. She runs over and grabs your arm.

"Why would you do this!? Cutting isn't right! It's not how you should deal with anger or sadness!" She scolds you. Instead all of your feelings turns into rage and grief. You yank your arm away and glare at her.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?" You screamed at her. She takes a step back, stunned at the sudden outburst. You clenched your fists and take a deep breath.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I head it a million times before. I'm so fucking tired…MOTHERFUCKING TIRED!" Your voice starts to shake and crack.

"You know damn well I was fucked with a lot during when we were kids. But guess what – THAT SHIT INTENSIFIED WHEN YOU LEFT ME!" You glared.

"Karkat I…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" You choke back a sob and shook off any tears before grinning.

"But hey, who cares about karkat? Who the fuck cares about the freak? No one at school does. My father sure as hell doesn't. Hell, I don't either! You know what; it's hilarious to think I held out so long when I should have just killed myself from the start! It's obvious that god or whoever the fuck is up there made a mistake when I was born. Hahahahaha…" You laughed while tears stream down your face.

Karkat be (Y/N)

You are now (Y/N) and you are speechless of what happened to your childhood friend. He is nothing more than a broken shell of an abused and hurt boy. It tugged at your heart and you felt so much pity for him. You calmly walked over to him, and hugged him.

"Th-the fuck?" Karkat choked out.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" He pulls and tugged at your shirt. You ignored his screaming and just hugged tighter.

"GET OFF GET OFF GET THE FUCK OFF! NOW!" He keeps screaming before full blown wail escaped his lips.

"G-get off!..hic…off….please." his shoulders shakes and cries in-between words.

"Karkat…you know that if I could, I wouldn't have moved away. You're my best friend in the whole world." You stated, a few tears runs down your face. Karkat didn't respond, all he could do was cry on your shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I wish that I could change the past and not leave you here all alone…but I'm here now. I'll be here for you and won't leave ever again. I promise." You reassured. Karkat slowly moves his arms up and returns the hug, taking every word you said as a chain connecting you to him. That you really would never leave him again.

END OF ACT 1


End file.
